


Beware the Sleep Demon

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Big City Greens (Cartoon)
Genre: Demons, Horror, Humor, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Cricket tried to wake up Gloria after disobey her warning about a sleep demon.
Kudos: 4





	Beware the Sleep Demon

Gloria was sleeping in her apartment but she sees Cricket

Gloria screamed

Cricket said "Hey Gloria whatcha doin"

"Sleeping!"

"So you're sleeping but-"

"Yes I'm sleeping so I won't attract a sleep demon!"

Cricket said "Sleep demon!? That's terrible!? What's a sleep demon"

Gloria sighed "A sleep demon is a monster that walked into your room and crawled into your head through your ear"

Cricket said "What did he do what did he do!"

Gloria said "A sleep demon crawled into your brain giving you nightmares for life!!"

Thunder crashing

Cricket gulped "Don't worry I won't wake you up!"

But Cricket sees Gloria sleeping

"Or not"

Cricket laughed


End file.
